Without Boundries
by LoveNCISCriminalMinds
Summary: Who would you turn to if it turned out your dog that your boss gave to you could actually talk to you? What would you do? These are the questions that are swirling around every members head. Will the seemingly average dogs bring people closer than ever or drive them apart? Join Team Gibbs on their journey that will change their lives


Gibbs stormed into Director Vance's office after striding into the bullpen that morning at 0700, despite his assistant's protests that he was not to be disturbed.

"Do you want to explain why the hell there is an agent downstairs with dogs, insisting that those are now a part of our team!" Gibbs demanded angrily, mainly due to his lack of coffee that morning.

Director Vance turned around at the outburst his face a blank mask.

"I believe that the reason any of this happened was because several members of your team were nearly killed by a bomb explosion and one of your, my agents are still out of commission."

Gibbs glared at him with a hatred that was fuelled by his snipe at him. Turning on his heel, Gibbs stormed out of the office barging past multiple agents till he reached the dogs. Upon reaching them, he reached down and patted the dogs on the heads, effectively dismissing the agent holding them.

"DiNozzo, take a dog, it's your responsibility now as they are a part of our team. Same with you McGee and Ziva." Gibbs announced before leaving, presumably to get his morning fix of coffee, leaving the agents to sort whose was whose dog.

There were four dogs, all trained German Shepard's, specializing in detecting bombs and drugs. There was a female, pure white German Shepard whom Ziva called Neve at which Tony looked surprised.

"Snow, really? Couldn't it be 'Snow' in English instead of Italian?" Teased Tony of his partners choice of name.

"Shut up Tony, it's not as if I it after Gibbs." Ziva shot back whilst staring pointedly at McGee, "but you boys need to claim a dog

"Hmm, Good point." Tony muttered as he patted the dogs and choose the male German Shepard that was black all over except a white patch over its heart.

Tony sat in his chair, with the dog at his feet trying to think of a name. Blackie? No, unoriginal. It would make him look stupid. Darklight? Also out of the option, too complicated to say. Charcoal? Yes. It fitted the dogs appearance, was easy to say and wasn't too unoriginal. Perfect. Charcoal it was.

"So McGee, have you chosen a name and a dog? Ziva's got Neve, I've got Charcoal, which is yours?" Tony inquired, interested as to where this would lead.

"Actually Tony I have. Meet Domino." McGee said, looking at his newly acquired companion.

Domino was a female with light brown and black fur that patched the body of her. Tony, Ziva and McGee stood there

Ding!

The elevator doors opened to reveal Gibbs in a much better mood thanks to the coffee that now rested in his right hand. At that, the MCRT went back to their with their dogs resting their feet.

"What are your dogs name's?' Gibbs shot at them, wondering if they had completed the task he had set.

"Neve is my dogs name." Ziva immediately answered. Neve. Interesting.

"Charcoal." Tony said

"Domino." Tim answered.

They continued to look at him at he strode through the bullpen and to his desk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work." Gibbs told them, watching them as they scurried off to continue their work.

He watched as Neve, Charcoal and Domino curled up on their masters feet, surprisingly each relaxed visibly when they had. At this Gibbs smiled internally, at the relaxation the dogs seemed to cause after a stressful 2 weeks that ended in a explosion that left Tim with a large gash down his leg. That gash cost Tim 2 weeks of field work but that was now healed.

Tim was currently working a possible lead on a cold case on his computer where as Ziva and Tony were going through the original suspects and trying to find a loophole in their alibies. Abby was down in her lab playing some video game and Ducky and Jimmy were at home.

Looking at the lone dog lying by his desk he made the decision to call the female sandy coloured dog Shelly. It fitted the dog as well as himself, it was comfort in itself.

Funny, when he thought about it, each of the dogs names had a meaning to the owner. Neve, Charcoal and Domino.

"Boss," Called McGee, pulling him out of his thoughts," i think i have something."

"You think McGee?" Gibbs replied gruffly.

"Look at this. I ran injuries from past murduers and styles and it looks like there have been several of them all in one area with a similar MO, all unsolved. Boss, it looks like there is a serial killer out there to catch."


End file.
